


You're Not Alone

by fandomsandfeels



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Friendship/Love, Undercover as Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5421836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsandfeels/pseuds/fandomsandfeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily Prentiss and Spencer Reid agree to go undercover to try to catch the unsub, but something unexpected happens. It ends in sacrifice, torture and. . . a new relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to thank you all so much for reading my writing. If there's anything you want to say feel free to comment! 
> 
> Also, as you all know I don't own any of the characters or the TV show Criminal Minds(even though I wish I did)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

This task was unlike any other Spencer Reid had faced before. He was stiff, his heart pounding, his hands clammy. But none of that was from the fact that he was being used as unsub bait; it was all from the girl he was holding in his arms. The girl that swayed gently before him to the slow music. He had never been so nervous in his life.

"Just relax," Emily Prentiss whispered into his ear before resting her chin onto his shoulder. "Just think of me as a girl you want to date."

He ignored the goose bumps that formed on his arms from her breath tickling his neck. 

"Technically, if you were a girl I liked, I would be more nervous than I am now-" he suddenly bit his tongue, realizing that was a complete lie. No girl would make him as nervous as Emily Prentiss did. 

She laughed anyway, a sound that made Reid's insides warm. 

"Alright smarty pants. Then relax for the purpose of this task."

She lifted her head and Reid felt himself go tense. Their faces were inches apart, so close he could see the hint of gold hidden in her eyes. Spencer always thought Emily was pretty, (okay, more than pretty) but he never realized how much he wanted to be with her until she arrived at his door in a deep red, fitting dress, a huge, slightly shy, grin on her face. 

'You like nice' she had said, scanning him up and down. He swallowed, trying extremely hard to find words. It wasn't very often he was at a loss of them. 

'Y-you look. . . beautiful,' he had replied softly. She only looked down, a small blush forming on her cheeks. 

They were silent for a couple of beats, Prentiss looking down and Reid drinking her and all her beauty in.

'Ready to go catch our unsub?' she had asked, breaking the silence and lifting her eyes. The way her deep brown eyes looked at him, like she was truly seeing him, made Reid want to hold her in his arms forever. Instead, he clenched his jaw and nodded before they headed off together. 

Then, there they were, swaying in some club that all the victims were last seen before they were taken and killed. Spencer had his hands on her waist, Emily had her arms draped over his shoulders, and together they moved among the crowd. 

"Do you think he's here tonight?" Prentiss asked, her eyes subtly searching the people around her. 

"I think so. All the victims went missing on the first Friday of the month, which is today," Reid snapped back to reality, remembering they were both being used as bait, not on a real date.

"Will he fall for our act?" she whispered again as they gradually made their way to the edge of the floor where they could be easily spotted. Prentiss saw the rest of the team hovering outside the club, waiting for a signal.

"I hope so. We may be the only hope for the two victims he has captive right now."

"But do you think he'll take us even though he hasn't killed his last two yet?"

" I'm not sure. But we do fit his victim's type fairly well. A middle aged female with dark hair-"

"And a middle aged male who's tall and scrawny."

Spencer wrinkled his nose and she laughed a little. He loved that she always tried to lighten the mood, even if it meant him suffering through an endless amount of teasing.

"The only thing we're missing is the happily married part. . ." Emily ventured after a moment of silence, her eyes sparkling. Reid was taken aback, his heart fluttering in his chest. Did she really mean that? 

"Hotch would have been a better fit to do this," he suddenly blurted, immediately regretting it. There were so many things he could have said, but of course he let his nerves take over, ruining the moment. He mentally slapped himself. Prentiss opened her mouth, looking away thoughtfully and shoving feeling of disappointment to the back of her mind.

"He offered. . . But I thought you would be a better fit."

Spencer tilted his head slightly.

"Why?"

Emily knew the real reason. She had always admired Hotch, but she felt something more when Reid was around. A little tug every time he talked, a little flutter every time he smiled. A night alone with Reid was too good to pass up, but how could she tell him that? He was young and attractive with ladies lining up everywhere he went, all hoping to be the lucky girl Dr. Spencer Reid chose to date. She didn't want to hold him back from the life he deserved.

"You fit the victim's profile better," was all she managed and she could have sworn his face fell slightly. 

They both looked away from each other, each a little confused and hurt, until Emily noticed someone eyeing them suspiciously. He was sitting at the bar, a thirsty look in his eyes and a small smirk dancing on his lips. She felt her insides run cold.

"Reid," she whispered, her eyes flicking to the figure to their left. Spencer snuck a look.

"I noticed him before. He's been watching us a while. Something certainly seems off about him, I just wanted to see if he'd approach us before I said anything-"

Emily suddenly leaned in close and Spencer could smell her sweet perfume. His mind buzzed, all his senses suddenly focusing only on her. He couldn't help as his eyes flicked to her lips. 

She exhaled lightly, a hidden smile in her eyes, before she closed the small gap between their lips. It was short, barely a brush, but Reid had to fight back a groan. She tasted as sweet as she smelled, and all he wanted to do was forget about the murders and the victims and the unsub and kiss her all night, but she pulled back, glancing towards the suspicious man. 

"Sorry, I thought that would work," she immediately apologized, unaware of how much Reid really wanted her, how much he truly enjoyed that brief kiss.

"It did," he said softly, not even lifting his eyes from her. A small smile formed on her lips. 

"Should we buzz the team?" Prentiss asked, meeting Reid's gaze once more. She suddenly had the overwhelming desire to kiss him again, to melt into his arms and stay there forever. She blushed at the thought, looking away again.

"No, let's wait until we're one hundred percent certain that's our guy."

Not even a beat later the man approached them with a tray holding only two glasses of Champagne. They both turned and Reid subconsciously shifted in front of Emily. She placed a hand on her team alarm and hid it behind her back.

"You two seem like a lovely couple. How long have you been together?"

Prentiss looked up at Reid before quickly replying. "Two years," she said with a light smile. She noticed a small scar on the man's cheekbone.

"That's nice! I'm giving out free drinks to all couples who have been together more than a year." He held out the tray. Reid took the two glasses and the guy nodded, eyeing them both with a false smile. Emily resisted the urge to shiver as he winked before slowly turning away. She exhaled slowly as Reid turned to face her.

"He was attractive with a nice smile, not threatening to naked eyes. He approaches couples and offers them free drinks that are bound to be drugged. Then he drags them away. I think that's our guy, I'll follow him and buzz if anything happens," Emily mumbled stepping around Spencer to follow the unusual man. Reid opened his mouth to protest, but immediately shut it. He knew she could take care of herself, yet he didn't want her to go alone. Instead, he sat down heavily, placing the two drinks on the table and rubbing his thumb over the alarm. He wanted desperately to press it, but knew it would blow Prentiss' cover.

"You lonely?" A small blonde asked Reid not even ten minutes later, a half smile on her face. He hadn't even noticed her approach.

"Uh- my, um, she's in the bathroom," he gushed. My friend? My wife? My undercover partner?

"Well, at least let me keep you company until she gets back-" the girl winked and picked up a glass.

Then too many things happened at once. The girl raised the Champagne to her lips as a gunshot went off and everyone screamed. Spencer slammed his button before snatching both glasses up and smashing them against the floor. The girl squealed as he dragged her under the table and told her to stay put. All the while only one thought was ringing through his mind: Emily. The team burst in from the three exits as Reid stumbled into the kitchen with Morgan, JJ, Rossi and Hotch on his heels. 

"Prentiss?" Morgan asked but his question was answered by Reid's pale face. "It's okay kid, we'll all split." 

"Reid, take the back, Morgan and JJ the sides, Rossi and I will take the front. Buzz again if you find her." Hotch commanded and they all nodded before breaking up. Reid didn't move.

"It's my fault," he whispered, swallowing the lump in his throat. Hotch took his shoulders.

"It's not. We'll find her. The unsub can't have taken her far."

Spencer nodded in a daze, pulling out his gun that was tucked beneath his shirt. Hotch nodded and jogged away as Spencer turned. How could he have let this happen? What if the bullet hit her? What if the wound was fatal? He forced the thoughts away as he crept toward the back door, his gun raised and ready to fire. He followed the dark corridor and spotted a lifeless figure on the ground. His heart froze. What if she died before he could tell her how he really felt? What if she blamed him for what happened? What if, what if, what if was all he could think as he slowly approached. As he got closer, he could tell the body was male. He exhaled before realizing the man wasn't the one who talked to them earlier. Another victim? Or another unsub? he wondered as he stepped around the lifeless body and out the back door.He lightly jogged down a winding, dim alley until he came to a clearing and once again froze. One flickering streetlight lit up her unconscious body, a small puddle of blood surrounding her. Reid's mind went blank as he raced toward her and scooped her into his arms. Her eyelids were fluttering and Spencer noticed a deep gash on her forehead that blood was easily escaping from.

"Prentiss. . . " he blinked away the blurriness. He didn't know if it was from joy that she was okay or sadness from seeing her hurt. He swallowed. "Emily, it's me. Stay with me okay," his hands fumbled for his alarm as her eyes focused on him. They suddenly grew huge.

"Reid, it's a group. A group of men who are coming back. We have to get out of her-" she scrambled to her feet, clutching her gun. He realized the dead man must have been one of unsubs that Emily shot. It all suddenly made sense and he felt a small panic rise in his chest.

"You sure you're okay?" He saw her sway.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," she pulled him up and shoved him forward. He stumbled and turned around. She was holding her cut, her eyes determined. He grabbed her hand and was pleasantly surprised by how well they fit together, before lightly leading her back to the alley.

He felt her faulter.

"Prentiss-"

She suddenly gripped his hand, her eyes wide and filled with something he rarely saw before. Fear.

Reid looked up. In his concern, he hadn't even noticed the group of about fifteen men step from the shadows, blocking their path to the alley. A few were badly beaten and he assumed that was Emily's handy work. He tapped her hand, hoping she would get the signal to press her alarm.

"I told you it'd work," one guy with dark hair and a black eye smirked. Reid recognized him as the man who offered them champagne earlier. Slowly, he lowered his gun to the ground. Buy time. The team will be here soon.

"You guys are much more clever than we originally thought." 

A couple laughed. One stepped forward and opened his mouth when a single gunshot echoed through the air. Reid dropped to the ground, pulling Prentiss down with him as one of the men fell to the ground, dead. Reid lifted his eyes to find the other men had whipped around, guns raised facing what he assumed was the rest of his team.

"Take the couple, we got this!" The guy with the black eye, who Reid assumed was the leader, barked back as the others formed a wall between Prentiss and Reid and the team. Reid looked down at Emily, who was dazedly holding her wound, her gun still resting in her hand. Quickly making a decision, Spencer slid his gun away before taking hers and doing the same. She looked up.

"What are you-?"

"Trust me," he whispered. She scanned his face, her eyes softening, before she nodded.

Together they stood, their hands help up in surrender. They heard Hotch trying to negotiate.

"We'll catch you even if you try to get away, we can lesson the sentence if you come with us now-"

"Hey!" Reid called, causing all the men to turn again. "Take me. I'll go willingly if you leave the rest of them unharmed." He saw puzzled expressions from JJ, Hotch and Morgan but he kept his expression calm and stoic.

Slowly, Hotch lowered his gun and the others followed. 

The leader turned back to the team, his gun still trained on Hotch.

"See, kid, what's the fun in that-?" Some other guy asked. 

"You can take me too," Emily piped up. Reid shot her a look but she continued, clearly having caught the whole gang's attention. "We'll both go willingly if you leave the rest of our team uninjured."

Some men raised their eyebrows, others nodded slightly. The leader pursed his lips.

"But they'll just follow us. I'll only take the deal if they promise not to come looking-"

"No! No, we can't-" Morgan said, his face pinching up in concern. Rossi held up his hand.

"One week. You can have them freely for one week, seven days before we come looking."

Morgan and JJ opened their mouths to object but Hotch shook his head slightly.

"Well-"

"You're going to jail anyway. Let this be your last hurrah."

The leader nodded, lowering his gun. 

"Deal."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I just want to thank you for reading my writing! It really means a lot, and if there's anything you want to say, feel free to comment!
> 
> Also to AZCatmom: Thank you so so much! It means so much to me you liked it and commented! I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations <3
> 
> And thanks to all the people who left kudos you're all incredibly sweet
> 
> Thanks again everyone, I hope you enjoy!

"I promise, we will get you out of here alive. I'm so sorry you've had to go through all of this. . ." Reid woke up to the soft melody of Emily's voice. He lifted his throbbing head, squinting in the dark light, to find her tied up across from him. Her head was turned, like she was talking to someone behind her that Reid couldn't see. She had dried blood on her left cheek and down the front of her dress, but her eyes were glowing, and Reid thought she never looked better.

He shifted and her head lifted, a smile immediately breaking out on her face. 

"Reid, oh thank God you're awake." Her eyes scanned him up and down, looking for any sign of injury. He felt his heart beat a little harder with her eyes scanning him. "You okay?" 

Reid just nodded in response, ignoring the dull throb in his head as his eyes finally adjusted to the dim light. He noticed they were in a small cage, metal bars surrounding them. The bars extended from the concrete floor to the wooden ceiling and were thin but close together. It was mostly dark except for a small beam of light shining from a partially covered window. It was small and up high, leading Reid to the conclusion that they were locked in a basement. His wrists were wrapped in duck tape around one of the metal bars and he assumed Emily was the same. As he shifted, he noticed someone in the cage next to theirs. It was a small, bony woman who was laying in a heap, shaking.

His eyes flicked back up to Prentiss, who's smile had faded, her expression turning to one of concern. 

"I'm so sorry, I never meant for any of this to happen-" he whispered, his heart sinking. If he had just connected the clues and figured out it was a group, or if he had followed his gut and sounded the team alarm sooner, they wouldn't be in this situation.

"It's not your fault. You can't blame yourself for my decision. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so careless. You're so young, you have so. . .So much to live for. I will get you out of here alive. No matter what."

He could see the sincerity in her eyes as they locked on his. He wanted to respond, to tell her he wanted his future with her in it, but when he opened his mouth nothing came out.  
"They're coming!" the woman behind them suddenly screeched. Reid and Prentiss immediately straightened, making eye contact before Emily nodded slightly. A moment later they both heard a key turning, the creek of a door, then loud, heavy footsteps and laughter. 

"It's okay, it will be okay," Emily whispered soothingly to the suddenly hysterical woman. Reid finally got a good view of the young brunette as she pulled herself up and dragged her body to the back corner of her cage. She turned away, hiccupping and trembling. She was no more than 30, and Spencer suddenly felt hot anger burning in the pit of his stomach. What had these men done to her that made her so afraid? He knew he had to get this woman out of here alive, let her see the sun and stars again.

Reid's anger sparked as about twelve men filed into the small basement, laughing. The leader stepped forward, smirking as he eyed Emily and Spencer together. The crowd hushed as Reid stared calmly back, his insides burning with hatred and disgust.

"These two will be so much fun, I can sense it. Can't you guys sense it? Just look at their body language, the way they eye each other. Oh, yeah, this'll be so so good-"

The crying brunette let out a small sob and the leader turned his attention to her. His face suddenly hardened, his jaw locking, his greedy expression melting away.

"You didn't get rid of her?" he hissed, snapping his head to the men behind him. They shrunk back in fear.

"W-we didn't know if you wanted us to or not. . ."

"I expect you to get rid of them before the first Friday of every month! It's been that way for four months now, you idiots!" He roared, throwing a punch at the nearest guy. It made contact with his jaw and the others backed away, fear shadowing their expressions. Emily felt a lump form in her throat. Four months. Eight victims they couldn't save.

"You're all pathetic! All of you! What do you propose we do now?!"

Reid noticed Prentiss very slightly tilt her head away. 

"Let me go. . ." the woman said quietly, filling the silent room with a shaking voice. The leader swung around, his teeth grinding. "I- I won't tell anyone, please, my baby-"

Emily shut her eyes tight, forcing herself to keep her expression neutral. 

"You won't tell anyone?" the leader asked in a strangled voice. He was clearly playing with her. The small brunette sobbed again.

"I-I-I promise-"

"No!" he slammed his fists against the metal bars causing the girl to scream then cry harder. "How stupid do you think I am?"

One of the men lifted a finger, ducked his head, then stepped forward, terror written all over his face.

"Scar?"

The leader, who Emily and Spencer now believed called himself Scar, slowly turned his head.

"Let's just keep her here. More eyes to watch, you know?"

Scar sighed, lowering his fists and turning. Spencer watched Emily knit her eyebrows, deep in thought. He wanted to touch her arm, to comfort her, let her know he was there.

"Fine. But get rid of her before tomorrow morning."

The group visibly relaxed as Scar turned back to Emily and Spencer's cage. His face suddenly lit up again, the hungry look in his eyes growing.

Reid only looked at Prentiss, every muscle in his body yearning to touch her.

"Who wants to go first?"

They both suddenly looked up, a flash of confusion and fear crossing their expressions.

"C'mon, it's fun!" Just like that, Scar turned from a flaming man with a short temper to an excited child on Christmas morning.

Emily cautiously looked up at Spencer and her heart melted. She took in his slight figure and handsome features. At the hint of fear flashing in his eyes, Emily knew she couldn't let anything happen to him.

"I'll do it," she spoke up, her tone strong and fearless. She tore her eyes from Reid just as he looked at her, suddenly panicked. 

"Aha! This will be so good, I haven't been this excited in a long time. Get her out, boys," Scar gushed, rubbing his hands together greedily. Two men stepped forward, large smiles on their faces as they unlocked the cage. Emily didn't even flinch when they cut her bonds and yanked her up by her hair. Reid began pulling at the tape around his wrists.

"Wait-"

He watched painfully as they practically dragged Emily from the cage and dropped her on the ground. They bound her hands again and she didn't bother to struggle. She was only thinking of Reid and how he deserved a better life, a much better life.

Reid's eyes quickly scanned the crowd, desperate to catch any of their eyes, but instead his eyes caught on their hands. Their knuckles were bruised, scabbed and scarred. He began tugging harder, opening his mouth to tell them to take him instead, but his voice was drowned out by the roar of the crowd. 

"Wait," Scar said, raising his hand to silence the chanting men. "I want to look at her pretty face one last time." One man took hold of her jaw and jerked her head up to look up at Scar. She felt fear beating in her heart, coursing through her veins, but she raised her eyes bravely to meet his, her jaw clenching.

"Mm, your beautiful face almost makes this too hard to do," he whispered against her hair, one hand tracing her jaw the other gripping her shoulder. He smelled strongly of alcohol and she felt her face scrunch up in disgust. Scar chuckled before leaning back, a sadistic grin on his face. Emily clenched her hands in fists before she lifted her chin and spit in his eyes. He roared in anger, stumbling to his feet and wiping frantically at his face. Emily almost smiled.

"You bitch!" he snarled before raising a hand and slapping her across the face. She couldn't help but gasp as her head whipped to the side. She locked her jaw, her cheek burning, before turning back to Scar who was still fuming.

"That actually makes this a lot easier, thanks," he said in a strained voice before snapping, "Hit the lights!" 

Emily ignored him before finally finding the courage to look at Spencer, who was deathly pale. She hated to make him feel this way and wished that he wasn't there, that he wouldn't have to watch.

It's okay, she thought, knowing he couldn't hear but hoping her expression was soft and reassuring. The bright artificial light bulbs filled the room and Prentiss blinked a few times before the trembling, sobbing woman caught her attention. Emily finally got a clear view of her and noticed she was untouched, not a single scratch or bruise on her body. Suddenly confused, Emily looked back at Spencer before Scar yanked her up, his fingernails digging into her arms. 

"Fight back and he's dead."

Emily knew he meant Reid. 

"Gather around, boys," Scar said, dropping Emily in disgust and heading towards their cage. All except one followed, and they created a clearing so Emily and Spencer could see each other perfectly. 

She didn't dare look up, as the guy yanked her to her feet again. He paused, brushing back her hair gently before whispering "I'm sorry" so quietly that Emily barely even caught it. She looked up, confused, before he raised his fist and it collided with her cheek bone. She bit her cheek as she stumbled to the side, barely catching her balance before he brought his fist down again. The punches and slaps came down on after another until she was so dizzy she couldn't tell which way was up and which way was down. She stumbled to the ground, realizing she bit her cheek so hard in was bleeding. Lifting her eyes dazedly, she realized none of the men's eyes were even watching her. They were all turned toward Reid. 

And she suddenly realized what all these men got off on. 

No, no, no. Not Reid.

They didn't enjoy watching her get beat up, no, they enjoyed the way Reid reacted. That's why they took couples, so they could torture one and watch the other cry and struggle in pain for the one they loved. She groaned, blinking away tears and turning her head before she was kicked in the stomach. She squeezed her eyes shut and he kicked her again. Her ears pounded, her head spun, her whole body ached, but she could take it. She could take it if it meant Reid was being left untouched. And that's when another realization came across her mind. She didn't just like Reid as an overprotective friend, she liked him much more than that.

~

Reid squeezed his eyes shut, refusing to show the men the excruciating pain he felt in his chest as they dragged Emily, unconscious, back into the cage. Scar grabbed Reid's jaw, forcing his eyes up and open. Reid kept his expression emotionless as Scar reached around and cut his duck tape bonds. He looked up, startled and confused.

"Help her get better," was all he hissed before closing their door, locking it and turning off the lights. Reid waited until he was sure the footsteps were long gone before lunging for Emily's limp body. He cradled her in his arms, brushing back her hair and blinking away his sudden tears. 

His throat was sore from screaming and his wrists burned from struggling, but he didn't care. He figured out the men enjoyed watching his pain, not hers, just as the first blow came down. He also figured out the reason their victims were dying from being beat to death. Then, once one was dead, they killed the other because they were useless. He assumed the brunette was alone because her husband was beaten to death.

Anger once again burned in his chest. He always did a good job of hiding how he really felt in front of his team, holding back the anger and sadness when he saw the torn up, lifeless victims, but being apart, feeling the fear and helplessness unleashed new emotions he wasn't entirely sure how to hold back. 

In his arms, Emily groaned.

Frantically, Reid composed himself as his grip tightened around her. Her face was bleeding and already beginning to bruise, but Reid did his best to give her a hopeful look as she slowly opened her eyes. 

Immediately, she stiffened, closing her eyes tight again and biting back the scream that clawed in her throat. Everything was on fire. She was burning from the inside out. She bit her lip to stifle a sudden wave of sobs.

She'd felt pain this bad before and she always did a good job of hiding it, but she was so exhausted, mentally and physically, it took her a moment longer then usual to compose herself.

"Pr-Emily?" Reid had jumped to his feet in a frenzy, his eyes wide with horror. He'd never seen Prentiss cry before, and he hoped he would never have to see her cry again. It ripped his heart in two, and his hands hovered over her, wanting to comfort her but also terrified of hurting her. 

Emily, at the sound of Spencer's shaking voice, forced her eyes open. She quickly brushed away the few tears that escaped her eyes and pushed herself up into a sitting position. At Reid's pale, horrified face, Emily felt her insides shatter. She forced a smile, even though it caused her face to scream out in pain. She had to hide the pain and exhaustion for him.

"See? It's not nearly as bad as it looks. . ." she tried to sound reassuring, but the terrified expression on Reid's face stayed put. She slowly got to her feet to prove her point.

"I-I- I'm so sorry. How could I have let this happen?" he said, his voice strained. Emily's forced smile melted away as she lifted a hand. When Reid didn't shy away, she placed it on his cheek, brushing her thumb lightly over his cool skin. Her whole body pleaded for her to stop moving, to lay down and never get up, but she shoved the thoughts away. She had to be strong.

"It's not your fault. It never is," she said in her firmest, most convincing voice. Slowly, Spencer's face softened and he pursed his lips.

"But, I should have volunteered, I shouldn't have let you-"

Emily shifted closer, keeping her expression neutral until their faces were inches apart. Reid's breath hitched as he took in her big, confident eyes and red lips. Even if she had a black eye and blood was dripping down her face from multiple cuts, she was still as breathtaking as ever. 

Her hand shifted to knot in his hair. He shivered involuntarily as she leaned in impossibly closer. Every muscle in his body screamed at him to close the tiny gap between their lips, to hold her body close to his and tangle his hands in her dark hair. Instead, he just stared at her, his heart pounding so loud he was sure she could hear it.

"None of this is your fault. If we could go back in time, I would do it all over again," Emily breathed, and Spencer found it amazing that after all she had been through she still smelled sweet and so irresistibly tempting. . .

"I will do anything to protect you, Spencer Reid," Emily had never wanted anything more in her life then to kiss the boy in front of her. The one with the huge eyes and lanky limbs who looked at her like she was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen in his entire life. The boy who was younger than her and deserved better, and with that thought, she kept her distance, never closing the tiny gap. Even though all her pain had been replaced with desire and her entire mind was filled with Reid, she didn't move closer. Instead, she smiled, a real, sad smile before turning away, her gaze drifting to the ground.

Reid pulled his eyebrows together. He didn't want to hurt her but her sad smile and red lips were taunting him, and with a defeated groan, he captured her hips in his hands and pulled her right up against him. He placed one hand on her back and the other brushed her hair over her shoulder.

"And I will do anything to protect you, Emily Prentiss," he whispered before tilted up her chin and crashing their lips together.

As soon as their lips met, Emily melted into him, pressing against his warm, reassuring body. Reid's touch was so hesitant and gentle, but his kiss was deep and Emily found she liked the contrast. She backed him against the wall of their cage and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pressed every inch of their bodies together and she felt Reid sigh against her. She fought back a smile. The pain that had been pulsing through her body was now replaced with love and desire and the gentle touch of Spencer Reid. As much as she hated to, Emily pulled back, grinning as she took in Spencer's surprised yet satisfied expression. He slowly leaned in, brushed his lips softly against her forehead, then her cheek, then her jaw. She sighed, closing her eyes before their lips met once again.

Our first real kiss, Reid thought as Prentiss leaned against him again and he pulled her closer, closer, ever closer. Spencer hadn't kissed many girls in his life, but he knew. He knew this one felt better than any other one ever had before. It left him desperate and energized and ever wanting more of Emily's sweet lips. Emily, once again to Spencer's disappointment, pulled away. She was smiling, one of the purest, most beautiful smiles he had ever seen before tucking herself against him. And it was then, with her pressed against him and both their hearts fluttering that Reid got an idea that could get Prentiss safely out of Scar's greedy grasp.


End file.
